As shown in FIG. 1, it is a locking bar anti-theft device for the general container, comprising a locking bar 1; a handle hub 2; a rivet 3; a bush 4; a retainer catch 5; a retainer plate 6; a customs seal 7; and a handle 8. The handle hub 2 is fixed at the locking bar 1. Rivet holes are provided both at the front part of the handle 8 and on the U-shaped handle hub 2. The handle 8 is connected to the handle hub 2 by the rivet 3. When the container door is shut, the handle 8 is held in a slot of the retainer plate 6 and the retainer catch 5 is put down, and then customs functionaries will penetrate the customs seal 7 into the retainer catch 5 and the handle hole. The seal head is combined by the two. Because the handle 8 is connected to the handle hub 2 by the rivet 3, the handle can be disengaged easily from the handle hub if the rivet 3 is damaged, as shown in FIG. 2. Therefore, this disadvantage of the container is often used by lawbreakers to steal goods without damaging the customs seal.
The main principle of anti-theft handle developed under existing technology is as follows: a projection is provided near left side or left upper surface of the supporting slot of the retainer plate on the front of the handle position; the projection is used to prevent the handle from moving to the right in the slot of the retainer plate; thus when the rivet is damaged, the projection will still effectively prevent the handle from disengaging from the handle hub, and the container door cannot be opened.
However, the projection on the handle is exposed, once damaged, it will be impossible to effectively prevent the handle from being detached from the handle hub, the lawbreakers thus still have the possibility to chisel off the projection to commit a theft.